twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher
Preacher is first introduced to the Twisted Metal series in Twisted Metal: Black and returns in Twisted Metal (2012). Twisted Metal: Black Though only an evangelist, Preacher travels from town to town in hopes of sharing his religious visions with anyone who will listen. He hopes to eventually gain forgiveness and be allowed back into the Lord's good graces. His tireless pursuit to become ordained has led many, even his followers, to believe that he is actually a fanatic, driven by excessive madness. Whatever enveloped him surely became obvious in a later downfall... Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: DELUSIONAL Vehicle: 1970 Chevrolet El Camino "Brimstone" Info: Male Age: 57 Disorder: Paranoid Schizophrenia with persecutory and grandiose delusions. Treatment: Intramuscular meds, restraints, *avoid theological discussions!* Wish: Drive out the devil himself. Voice actor: Robert Ayres Story One night, a couple brought a newborn to the church, the Preacher was performing his duties when the infant was possessed by a demon. However, it was too powerful and ended up possessing the preacher. With the demon inside of him, the Preacher killed everybody in the church. By the time the police came, the demon had abandoned him and he was arrested for murder. The Preacher was sent to Blackfield Asylum where he hears the demon inside calling for him. One day he had a visitor, Calypso, who said that he ran a contest and if the Preacher won, he would reveal the truth. Hoping that God would welcome him back, the Preacher enters the contest. Dialogue #''Can Calypso really kill the demon in me? Can he destroy the voice? If I win his game, will I be free?'' #''Innocents will surely be sacrificed today. Many of my flock live here yet they surely understand why a man must free his soul.'' #''The battles; the blood; the death. This contest is brutal. And somewhere inside I think...my God...I think I like it...'' #''So...this is Minion. This unholy killer used his infernal shield to win last year's contest, but I will destroy him.'' #''Now do you see? It was the demon. He killed those lost souls & tarnished my good name. I hope the Lord will take me back...'' #''This place is as small as the hearts of men, and just as dangerous. Father, why do you afford me no sanctuary?'' #''100 stories up. Maybe I should just jump and end it all. No! That is the demon talking. Dear God, make it go away!'' #''So this is to be my Armageddon? The law demands that I surrender... but I only answer to a higher power.'' Ending The Preacher approaches Calypso, wanting his innocence proven and name cleared. Calypso, however, reminds him that he only promised to reveal the truth: there is no demon at all, the voice inside his head was a figment of his imagination, and that the exorcism was merely a baptism. Everything he had experienced was all in his insanity-ridden mind. The Preacher tries to cope with this information through various rituals including crucifixion to "prove his loyalty to God", but to no avail. In the end the Preacher decides that he "cannot hide from himself" and throws himself off of a roof into traffic below, commiting suicide. Twisted Metal: Lost This rejected evangelist took his own life at the end of Twisted Metal: Black. Rejected by Heaven and Hell, Jebidiah's spirit now roams the Earth, searching for those who wronged him. Locals say if you see Jebidiah's ghost, you will be dead from a car accident within a year. Twisted Metal (2012) Preacher returns in Twisted Metal (2012), however he doesn't have his own storyline. He appears in Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene, and again after Dollface's ending. He is playable in every game mode other than Story Mode. His gang is called The Holy Men. In Mr. Grimm's middle cutscene, it shows that his objective is to "tear down your Calypso's tower of sin", apparently in reference to the Calypso Industries HQ. During the cutscene after the credits, Preacher is seen being in an asylum that appears to be in another dimension (probably Hell, or is among other souls Calypso has trapped, implying that Calypso used his powers to capture Preacher as he posed a threat) inside Calypso Industries, screaming, "I know who you are!" Voice actor: Steve Marvel Actor (Live action): Steve Marvel Age: ''' Presumably 54-Years-Old '''Status: Alive Scenes: Trivia *His real name, as hinted on his intro movie in Twisted Metal: Black, and his bio in Twisted Metal: Lost, is Jebidiah. *Preacher was the man responsible for cursing Sweet Tooth, giving him the iconic flaming head. *Preacher is often shown wielding a large revolver. *The man that Preacher stabs with a candelabrum in his ending appears to be identical to Billy Ray Stillwell, before he was disfigured. *If one looks closely in the Preacher's middle when the Preacher recounts what happened in the church, the wife of the man who asks for the baptism closely resembles Billy Ray Stillwell's wife. *Preacher's ending was originally more graphic, showing him drowning the infant he was "exorcising". *In Twisted Metal (2012), Preacher's live actor looks significantly younger compared to his in-game model. In-game he looks about 65-70, but in the cutscenes he appears to be in his early fifties. *Despite being a priest, Preacher's gunner in Twisted Metal (2012) will still curse. This is most apparent when using the pick-up shotgun and getting in a point-blank shot. *Preacher is the only character in Twisted Metal (2012) who does not have an official vehicle, considering that he is unplayable in the Story Mode. However, a piece of artwork shows him driving the Road Boat and if you look closely, Meat Wagon. It is likely that he and his faction, the Holy Men, drove whatever they could get their hands on, likely including Shadow, Death Warrant, and other relatively attainable cars. *If you look closely when the Preacher crucifies himself you will see a picture of a clown on the wall. *If the Billy Ray Stillwell's storyline was made canon, then the Preacher never killed the people at the church or he killed another couple for the newspaper story shown in the mid-story to be written. *Just as Bloody Mary may represent Sweet Tooth's cynicism towards love, the Preacher likely represents Sweet Tooth's cynicism towards moral righteousness, as well as his contempt for authority figures and people with a holier-than-thou attitude. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased